1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a system for generating graphic designs utilizing a raster pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art raster pattern generation and display systems may be broken into two groups. The first group includes systems which scan an original pattern and generate video information for display, storage or control purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,704 discloses a pattern control system for controlling textile machinery. In one embodiment, a television camera views an original pattern and generates a video signal therefrom. The video signal is displayed on a cathode ray picture tube as a monochromatic half-tone image. Superimposed upon the half-tone image is pattern stitch information which has been stored in a memory. Therefore, correspondence between the stored information and the original pattern can be determined. The stored information is utilized to control a circular knitting machine. In another embodiment, a keyboard encoder and address means is utilized to generate and store the pattern stitch information which is displayed.
The second group of raster pattern generation and display systems includes systems which store patterns or portions of pattern which are displayed in predetermined blocks along the scan lines. Each block comprises a plurality of horizontal and vertical dot positions. Additional circuitry provides means for generating patterns which are not stored.